


Tree Sap

by SketchedGhost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, How do you tag properly-, M/M, One Shot, Some other characters are mentioned but are not involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchedGhost/pseuds/SketchedGhost
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi go out for a walk at night.





	Tree Sap

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a completely original story! I definitely now know that I’m way better at writing dialogue than descriptions sksksksk
> 
> (Again, I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it :’D)

“ _Hey_.” The supreme leader turned on his side to face his boyfriend, who had been previously spooning him. Having a small figure made it easy for him to untangle himself. “Shu-Shuuu...” Losing his patience, Kokichi began poking at the detective’s cheek with his pointer finger.

 

Surprisingly, this made Shuichi stir. “...ah, nhm...five more minutes, please?” He muttered, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“It isn’t morning yet, sleepyhead! Butttt, if you don’t believe me, you _could_ check the time.”

 

He opened one of his eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock.

 

 **2** : **57** **a**. **m**.

 

“...that means I can go back to sleep, right? Night, Kichi.”

 

“Nuh-uh! I’m bored, and I need you to entertain me!”

“Shuichi. Don’t you da- _Shuichi_.”

 

Ignoring his protests, Shuichi shut his eyes again, trying to resume the dream he had before.

 

...not like that was going to work. “I-I can’t believe that even _you_ had the audacity t-to...to betray me! A-All for ‘sleep’...? WAAAAAAH—“ Before Kokichi could continue crying out his crocodile tears, Shuichi leaned in close to awkwardly peck his cheek. While he wanted to silence him with a kiss on the lips, he knew that’d be impossible with him screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“Alright, alright...before we get noise complaints from our neighbors, what would you like to do?”

 

“Hmmm...on a normal day, I would ask for you to whisper sweet nothings into my ear while we cuddle,” Kokichi stated, the remark gaining an unnoticeable blush from Shuichi, “ _butttt_ , I would much rather go on a small walk! You should get out more often, y’know.”

 

“P-Please tell me you’re kidding...A walk? At 3 a.m.?”

 

“What? Don’t tell me my _bewuved_ despises that idea..!” Kokichi groaned.

 

“Well...if that’s what you truly want, I suppose I wouldn’t mind. You’re right...I should get some fresh air.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Of cour-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Kokichi tackled him with all the strength he had—which, admittedly, wasn’t that much—and held him tightly by the waist.

 

“I knew you were the best..! What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?”

 

“I-I’d say the same thing to you, Kokichi...”

 

“Shuichi, you know how much I hate it when you use my words against me...” He pretended to look at his fingernails. “Oh, but that’s a lie! I love it when you’re such a hopeless romantic, nishishi~”

 

——

 

And so after putting on something more suitable to wear, Shuichi was led by his hand to their shared apartment’s door.

 

“Wait, where did my keys go?”

 

“Silly Saihara-chan! I took them while you weren’t looking and flushed it down the toilet!”

 

“That’s..a lie. You were with me the entire time and didn’t take any trips to the bathroom.”

 

“Geeez, you’re no fun.” Kokichi took out the keys that were supposedly stolen and looked for the one that belonged to the door. “Y’know, this could’ve been much quicker if we used my lock picking skills, but it’s too late now.” _Twist_ , _click_.

 

“Remember to lock the door on the way out. I don’t want you to leave it open again...”

 

The small gremlin stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, yeah...” _Push_ , _twist_ , _click_. “Last one to the elevator is a rotten egg!”

 

“Kokichi...we live on the first floor.”

 

——

 

“Wow! It’s really nice out, dontcha think?” Kokichi exclaimed, with stars in his eyes.

 

“Yeah...it really is.” The rain shower earlier today had died out, leaving a damp atmosphere. The temperature wasn’t too much on them, in fact, the breeze was just right.

 

“Hey! Look, a full moon!” The shorter male pointed up at the night sky. Looking up as well, Shuichi noticed the moon glowing in the darkness. “Do you think Gonta’s pack of wolves are gonna come to get us? Were our two precious souls too much for this world, Shuichiii?” Kokichi whined, a playful smirk surfacing his lips.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Isn’t the full moon a werewolf thing?”

 

“Hmph, said who?” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi by the hand again, lacing their fingers together. “Anyway, we need a destination. Where are we heading, my beloved?”

 

 _Wasn’t_ _this_ _your_ _idea?_ “Every restaurant and store nearby is closed at the moment...how about the park?”

 

“How boring...just kidding! Park it is, then!” Hand in hand, they began walking down the sidewalk. “I’m assuming you know the way there, right?”

 

“Sure. Though, I did bring my phone just in case we get lost and need directions to the house...”

 

Kokichi let out an overexaggerated gasp. “Shumai, how could you?! I thought this was an electronics-free walk!” He pouted.

 

“Ah..I’m...sorry?” They continued with their stroll, eventually reaching the end of the block. “We turn left here.”

 

“Okie-dokie!” _Walk_ , _turn_ , _rinse_ , _repeat_.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“Turn right...”

 

“Left.”

 

——

 

“Shuichi, don’t tell me we’re actually lost...”

 

“Ah, no. We’re almost there.”

 

“Good, because my feet are starting to hurt...” Another pout.

 

“It’s only been...” Shuichi checks the time on his phone.

 

 **3** : **26** **a**. **m**.

 

“...around 10 minutes since we left the house.”

 

“Th-that’s still a lot of time!” Kokichi released his boyfriend’s hand only to hop up behind him.

 

“K-Kokichi?!”

 

“Nishishi~ You’re giving me a piggyback ride for the rest of the way there, that’s an order from your leader!”

 

“But we’re only 2 minutes aw— hey, quit nuzzling my neck, w-would you?”

 

——

 

“Okay...I think we’re..” _huff_ “..here.”

 

“Even with all of your training from Kaito, you’re still out of breath? I’m not even that heavy, y’know!”

 

“Kokichi, please get off of me...”

 

“Fine.” Climbing down, Kokichi went on his tippy-toes and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. “Love you!”

 

“Love you too...” He smiled.

 

“Okay, _maybe_ we should save all of the sappiness for the park.”

 

“...was that a pun?”

 

“Nishishi, who knows?” 

 

——

 

“Saiharaaaa!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Let’s play a game!”

 

“Haha...alright. What are we playing?”

 

“Hm, I dunno! How about ‘I spy with my little eye’?”

 

“Okay, you go first.”

 

“No fair...” Kokichi looked around the dimly lit area before landing his eyes on the person beside him. “I spy with my little eye...something that makes me happy.”

 

“Ah...is it me?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeesh, that was another lie. I thought you would at least figure that out, detective.”

 

“H-Hey! I never said it wasn—“

 

“Nishishi~ You’re too easy to fluster, my beloved! I guess you win this time.” Kokichi stopped in his tracks, then looked over at a bench. “We should sit, I’m getting tired...”

 

“Alright...” Immediately regretting to be the first to sit down, Kokichi climbed on top of Shuichi’s lap.

 

“Why don’t we cuddle right now? Going back would take _forever_ anyway...”

 

“D-Don’t you think it’s a bit uncomfortable to be doing it here? Besides, I like the comfort of our home...”

 

“Hmph, that’s a lie if I’ve ever seen one...”

 

“I’m not—“

 

“Whatever...can I at least get a kiss?”

 

“If you wanted one, why didn’t you just say so?” Shuichi chuckled once again before closing the distance between them. Just as he pulled back, he held Kokichi close. “If you want the full version, I suggest letting me take you home...”

 

“Eh? Do I hear another piggyback ride..!”

 

“Maybe, no guarantees though.”

 


End file.
